Something Different
by CookieBeCrazy
Summary: Sometimes, being kidnapped by beautiful sparkly vampires isn't always a girls dream.


_A/N: Well, hello readers. This is the first fanfiction I've posted since deleting all my fics. I'm incredible nervous even though this is just a test chapter. Like testing the waters. Which is why it's under Complete. There will be romancing in this fic if it passes the first chapter. Please excuse any mistakes._

_HUGE thank you to my best friend and Beta, MissPoisonedAddiction1. Check out her stories if you are a Jake/Bella fan._

* * *

**Chapter one: Stormy days and crazed serial killers.**

Clouds were rolling in, rain was pouring down, lightening lit up the sky, thunder rumble overhead, the gutters were flooded and the roofs on houses leaked. The storm was getting worse by the minute and I was still three blocks away from home.

I didn't bother running, I would just fall over into a puddle anyway and possibly break something.

My rain coat did nothing to keep me dry. My shirt was soaked, same with my jeans, socks and shoes. My hair stuck to my face and neck. I was constantly pushing it out of the way so I could see.

I wished Renée, my mother, had picked me up from school but she was probably with Phil, her new husband who was eight years her junior. Not that I have a problem with the age difference, just Renée is immature enough, she really doesn't need a younger man to make it worse.

Before Phil came along I was the parent, and in ways I still kind of am. I pay the bills, do the grocery shopping and clean up after Renée. She can't do a single thing without someone there to hold her hand.

I never got a chance to be a normal child. I learnt to cook for myself when I was five.

And what five year old should be near a stove? I mean it was simple mac and cheese, but still, a five year old should not be cooking.

I think things would have been different if Renée had stayed with my father, Charlie.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind me. I quicken my pace slightly. The footsteps get closer; near paranoid now I could have sworn I felt someone's cold breath on my neck. I spun around, panicked, unsure what would await me.

No one was there.

I did hear footsteps, didn't I?

I'm surprised I can hear anything at all in this weather, I thought to myself.

I was only two blocks away from home now. I started to run a little, hoping I could make it there quicker.

Still sure I'd heard footsteps I was adamant that someone had been following me. What mind conjured up such things?

They had seemed too real. Normally I wasn't afraid of little things but tonight something seemed off.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up and I had the feeling someone was watching me.

I jumped when I heard a giggle beside me. A shiver ran down my spine. I looked around to see nothing, once more. My heart started to race and my breathing became quicker. Fear rose up from my belly, pushing firmly against my ribs.

I ran faster, my feet carrying me across the street and just as I could make out my letterbox lightening flashed in the cloud and lit up the street.

There, ahead maybe four steps, were three people. One minute the space was empty and now the void was filled. My eyes took in their shapes, identified them as two males and one female. Secondly my mind registered they were all inhumanly beautiful.

The one in the center was tall, had olive-toned skin, short black hair, was muscular in the chest and arms and to had a brilliant smile as he showed off his pearly whites. He looked the oldest out of them.

To the left of this man was the female. She stood out due to her hair, even wet it was bright red, reminding me of flames, and her skin was deathly pale only highlighting her features further; she had a child-like look to her face.

Then the male on the right captured my attention; he was pale with short light brown hair. He wasn't as striking as the other two but still beautiful in that oddly unnamed way.

Something they all had in common was the colour eyes. It was as though they're eyes held the colour of blood in them.

Noticing something was now way off—particularly the eyes—I began to back away from them. When they didn't move, much less react to my retreat I turned to run and ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell back and hit the ground elbows first, pain singing up to my shoulders.

Daring to look up I found the light brown haired male staring down at me with a predatory smile that unnerved me deeply. The female walked with feline grace, her eyes meeting my frightened expression and smiling as if it were some sort of game. "She smells delicious, doesn't she?" her soft voice lilted.

'What the...?'

The brown haired male tilted his head, breathing in through his nose deeply.

"Mmm, she does," he agreed.

The red-head looked up at him. "May I?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest.

He shook his head, eyes narrowing as his stance shifted and he seemed ready to pounce. "Mine," he said but it escaped him in a growl that made my heart beat wildly.

'Holy mother of God. They're crazy. They're all crazy...'

Seeing them distracted, I tried to make my escape by crawling backwards away from them but I had forgotten about the second man and crawled right into his legs. He crouched down behind me.

"Don't run." He whispered into my hair. His accent, I realised, was heavily French. "It may prolong your death but it will make it more enjoyable for him."

'Enjoyable?!' My mind screamed in panic. The one day my mother can't pick me up and I run into crazy, growling serial killers. And they were going to kill me.

"Perhaps we should get off the street, James. You know as well as I do that humans can be quite vocal." The French man said to the light brown haired man, James, as he stood up.

James ran his hand through his short hair. "Take her to the warehouse, I need to feed first."

'Well, as long as he is well fed before he kills me,' I thought sarcastically.

Rushing to my feet, surprised I didn't fall back down, I broke into a run only to be jerked back as white hot pain yanked at the back of my head. An arm wrapped around my waist, holding me still as I struggled. The hand holding my hair yanked, forcing me to look up into the attackers face. James, my mind supplied dryly. He looked feral, teeth bared and eyes so dark they were black.

"Don't you dare run from me, again. You are mine, Isabella." He hissed.

I did the only thing I could think of in a time like this. I opened my mouth and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could and struggled against him, which was just a waste of time—in the end, the hand holding my hair snapped to my mouth.

The feline like woman narrowed her eyes and stepped forward, right into my space. "You stupid little bitch." She looked ready to slap me but the olive-toned man spoke up.

"We need to move now. Her scream has alerted people," As he finished speaking, I looked around at the houses. Curtains were moving and people were shining lights outside, so I instantly assumed there was a power outage since most people had torches.

"Laurent," James shoved me at the olive-toned man. "Take her to the warehouse. Now. Go with them, Victoria."

'Oh yay... Everyone has names now...'

I would have screamed as soon as James let me go but common sense overtook fear. They would gag me, no doubt. No one would ever hear me then.

'Think, Bella, think!'

These people knew my name and obviously knew where I lived. Why else would they have been outside my house?

Then, because I wasn't panicked enough, my mind conjured up bigger questions—What if they had my mum? What if they had done something to her? Maybe the reason she hadn't picked me up was because she'd been taken, too?

"Where—" Before I could finish my question, something hit me in the back of the head and stars exploded in my vision. My world turned dark and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

___A/N: Review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Much love to all. :D :D :D_


End file.
